


Circumstances

by Andropedia



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andropedia/pseuds/Andropedia
Summary: So, it sort of is a collection of losely connected by being set in the same universe, but not necessarily in order short stories, I might or might not update when ever I come up with them. I though about making it a series instead. But thought that would be closer to spam. Won't be a coherent story of any kind though. Just some fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

“Maze.” Amenadiel’s deep voice, in it’s unmistakable, judgmental tone, greets her, and the stoic face of the angel appears in front of hers, as he leans over her bruised and tired body.

The demon only grunts back at him. What ever snappy reply she might usual have had stuck in her throat, as she is barely able to keep her eyes open. From the corner of her eye she can see the still worried faces of Trixie and Ella again; But they are frozen in time.

 

“I can see you.” The annoying voice establishes.

 

“No shit.” the dark skinned woman replies sharply, and lets out another groan, every breath she takes to speak hurting her. And not in a good way.

 

“No. I mean.” Amenadiel pauses, and glances over to Ella and Trixie, as if he suspects they might still hear him. “I can _see_ you.” Maze still has no fucking clue what he is talking about. And apparently it’s showing on her face.

 

“You have a soul, Maze.” he announces. His tone suggesting he doesn’t quite believe his own words.

 

“More specifically.” the subliminal incredulity in his voice rises. “You have a grace.”

 

“That’s impossible.” Maze replies sharply, her voice a mixture of affronted and annoyed.

 

“What did you do Mazikeen?” the angel inquires accusatory. As if she somehow snug into heaven and cheated herself into the grace distribution line. He of all people should know her better than that. If anything she prides herself in being a demon.

 

“I don’t know. I was shielding Linda with my body. And then we suddenly were in the E.R.” she recounts. “And then they started asking questions and I wished I was somewhere else, and then I crashed into our… Decker’s dining table.” She props herself up onto her elbows, and shoots the angel a questioning look, that inevitably mixes with her general dislike for him, as he for as second turns around, once again assessing the state of the living room, which still looks like a tornado came through.

 

“Did you _wish_ for her to be safe? Maybe silently pleaded? Thought you’d happily die if it kept her save?” Amenadiel asks, already suspecting what might have happened.

 

“I don’t know. I guess.” Maze concedes slightly sheepishly, but still glaring at him. The angel breaks into, by his standards, almost maniacal laughter for a moment.

 

“You performed an act of selflessness.” he replies, as his laughter dies down. The (former) demon looks at him in disbelief.

 

“Make it go away.” she demands, gathering what strength she has left, prompting him to fake laugh at her.

 

“There is no way to make a soul ‘go away’.” he replies condescendingly. “It’s possible to lose the grace, as you know. But there is no definitive method to that. So I’m afraid you are stuck with both of them for the time being.” he adds mockingly.

 

“But. That doesn’t explain where the grace came from.” the angel muses for a moment. “Father bestowing grace on a demon would be a first. Can you show me the wings?” he inquires seriously.

 

“What wings?” Maze asks, prompting him to grimace in disbelief. She can’t be that dense.

“How do you think you got here?” He asks ever condescendingly. “Concentrate. You can feel them inside you. Bring them out and they become an extension of your body in this world.”

 

For a second the woman looks like she still has no clue what he is talking about, but then something changes in her expression, like she has an epiphany right there. She unmistakably has to put in a lot of effort, but a few pained grimaces later, a set of raven wings spreads under her, almost making her fall off the mattress.

 

“They are black.” Amenadiel assesses unnecessarily, closely studying the divine features.

 

“Please enlighten me.” Maze barks annoyed. Still not quite processing what transpired.

 

“I don’t know actually. All I can tell you is to rest until you are fully regenerated.” He adds more empathetically than before. “Now try hiding them again.”

 

And so she does. It doesn’t take the same effort as bringing them out, but isn’t completely painless either, and she is relieved when they are gone again.

 

“It looks like your grace’s power is almost depleted. You most likely started out with only your bodily strength to go by. No small feat actually, pointedly traveling between two places on the first try. Which is why you feel like shit right now.”

 

“How very observant of you.” the new angel snarls at him.

 

“Rest. It will regenerate. I’m going to find Luci and Chloe. They disappeared after Pierce’s death.” he informs her calmly. So Pierce is dead. One problem less to worry about. Although she kind of regrets not getting a piece of him. And apparently she won’t. Ever. Which is a concept she has an ongoing problem wrapping her head around. Especially since a few days ago she would have given anything to get back to hell. Wait. She can fly there herself now! Nice.

 

“Maybe Lucifer knows what happened to you. After all he is the expert on demons.”

 

“Wait! Do you know about Linda?” her thoughts snap back to the day before, a worried expression forming on her face. At least she hopes it’s been only a day. She has no clue how long she has been out in between.

 

“She will be fine. Some light burns and a few bruises. They are keeping her under surveillance for smoke poisoning. But otherwise she is okay.” he replies truthfully. She can somehow tell.

 

Oh thank go… Fuck No!

 

“She is just exhausted.” he states nonchalantly, after they vaguely put themselves into the same poses they were before, and time speeds up again. Ella and Trixie share a sigh of relieve. “But she needs to rest. Please see that she does.” he smiles at the pair, softly padding Trixie’s head to assure her everything is going to be alright.

 

“Are you staying here?” he addresses the young woman, as they step outside Maze’s old room. Trixie stayed behind to care for her. Most likely by enthusiastically wrapping her in bandages.

 

“Yeah. Dan asked me to watch over Trixie while he is out searching for Chloe and Lucifer.” Ella establishes.

 

Amenadiel only hums in acknowledgment.

 

“Please text me as soon as you find them!” she adds, slightly worried. Although since Pierce is dead, and Chloe radioed in his death without alluding something happened to Lucifer, she more or less figured they are probably hiding away somewhere, sorting out their shit.

 

* * *

 

“You are glowing.” is the first thing Linda says to Maze when she finds her sitting by her bedside a few days later. There is this soft expression on the blonds face, that always makes Maze feel warm inside. The former demons hair is unusually braided into a very tight french braid, and her makeup is a lot less dark than it used to be just days ago. The assertion makes a soft crimson spread on her face, which she quickly shakes off.

 

“I’m just happy you are awake.” she states calmly, and brushes a strain of hair out of the doctor’s face.

 

“Have you been here long?” Linda inquires, a soft worry on her face.

 

“No, I just arrived the other minute.” Maze replies warmly.

 

“Strange. Because I could swear you watched over me all night.” the blond deadpans. An affectionate smile on her face.

 

“Why didn’t you say something?” the angel demands, feeling slightly derided. But Linda only smiles at her again.

 

“I like when you do that. It makes me feel save. And I was _really_ tired.” she establishes, and Maze becomes aware she is very drowsy, even now. The blond picks up the brunette’s hand from the side of her bed and squeezes it affirmingly, her fingers lightly drumming on her palm, while her thumb rubs the back of her hand, and another blush spreads on the former demon’s face. She really needs to get this annoying fluctuation in her face’s circulation under control.

 

“Do you mind staying with me a bit longer?” Linda asks softly. Maze only nods. She happily will, for all of eternity if necessary. The blond is already about to doze off again, so Maze presses a light kiss to her hair; In case she didn’t see her nod.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it sort of is a collection of losely connected by being set in the same universe, but not necessarily in order short stories, I might or might not update when ever I come up with them. I though about making it a series instead. But thought that would be closer to spam. Won't be a coherent story of any kind though. Just some fluff.

“Two – nil.” Maze revels, then gets up from her seat at on the swinger chair next to the coffee table, shuffles over to the large wooden indigenous statue, and starts celebrating pulling the throwing knives out its surface. The shorter girl on the couch only groans at her. How is she supposed to compete with a woman that had virtual eons to hone that particular skill.

 

“Don’t make such a face B, you are already better than all the other demons in hell.” the woman offers. “Can’t beat the queen though.” she adds, smirking self-congratulatory. Trixie opens her mouth to make a snappy reply, but is interrupted by the sound of keys turning in the lock of the front door.

 

“Oh, hey Trixie.” the blonde entering the room greets her, before hauling two large bags of groceries, that seem entirely to big to be carried by the short woman alone, onto the kitchen counter.

“What on earth happened to that statue?” Linda exclaims incredulously, as she walks over to the coffee table to greet the pair. Maze’s posture stiffens slightly, and she not so confidently makes the knives vanish with a prowess in slight of hand, that would make any professional magician turn green with envy.

 

“Nothing.” Trixie defends sheepishly. “It already was like that when I came over.” she adds.

 

“Right.” Linda rolls her eyes at the both of them, then clears her throat, and picks up the pair of feet clad in combat boots missing their laces, from the surface of the table, and drops them on the ground in front of it, prompting the other woman to willingly do the same without her _help_.

 

“I’m married to a millennia old teenager.” she sighs. “Please tell me you made the bed like I asked you to.” she almost pleads.

 

“Why? We are going to sleep in it again anyway.” Maze protests. After all this time, the one thing she still can’t wrap her head around, is this human need for some arbitrary form of neatness and order. Although she isn’t completely sure she is in the mood to pick a fight about something like that.

 

Linda blows a silvery blond strain of hair out of her field of view. “Mazikeen Martin.” She begins, and both the women seated at the table wince in unison.

 

“I forgot, I’m supposed to … _Er_ … help my dad with … _Uhm_ … the dishes.” Trixie suddenly announces, jumps off the couch, practically flees the scene, barely remembering to grab her leather jacket from the stand next to the door. “Bye Linda!”

 

“Traitors end up in hell, you know that, right?” Maze calls after her, but the door already flies shut behind the girl.

 

“Maze.” Linda grabs her attention again. Her voice considerably more quiet now. Vaguely sad. “I know you don’t want to do most of the things humans do in daily life. But would you please take me serious, when I ask you to do something? I don’t even care about the chore itself. But I want you to at least act like you actually want to partake in _our_ life.” The seriousness in her tone doesn’t miss its target, because the other woman jumps off her seat without hesitation, and closes the distance between them. Gently taking her hands in hers, and resting their foreheads together. At first Linda seemingly wants to pull away, but is caught in the gesture.

 

“I’m sorry, I know it’s our free weekend. I went to bed again after dropping off Charlotte at Amenadiel’s. I almost missed the doorbell when B showed up.” she explains softly, and brings the doctor’s hand to her mouth to kiss her knuckles. “Do you still want to make dinner? We could order something and spend the afternoon in bed instead.” she bargains.

 

“You know, you can’t always bribe me with sex.” Linda replies, obviously trying to come across as stern as possible, but the corner of her mouth betrays her, and a soft smile forms on her face.

 

“Works for me so far.” Maze smiles. “But you are right. I shouldn’t be like this if you ask me to do something.” she concedes, a serious expression on her face. A moment later the mood slightly shifts.

 

“You don’t have to do that.” Linda states and twists one of the other woman’s curls around her finger, intensively eyeing the few single silver hairs in it. “I don’t care you don’t age. You can walk around the house with your face visible for all I care. I made my peace with the whole celestial being thing a long time ago.” she reasons.

 

“I know you don’t care that much. But I do. And it’s done. And as you liked to point out; I’ll have millennia to come to prance around hell wearing my true face. I don’t want you to wake up one morning – Maybe in ten years. Maybe in twenty or thirty. – and despise me because of it. Or think I love you any less just because you are old and wrinkly and I’m not.” Maze replies unfazed. It’s blunt, but honest, and there is nothing but compassion and love in her statement. “I will already have to spend countless millennia heartbroken, I don’t want it to be because you fell out of love with me.” she quickly averts her gaze. Because, Mazekeen Martin most definitely doesn’t fear anything or worry about the future. Period.

Linda knows Maze doesn’t like to be reminded of her mortality. Somehow she thinks the other woman has the considerably worse fate ahead of her. – I took her the better part of six months on earth to come to terms with – _And accept_ – the fact Linda wouldn’t sign herself over into her service afterwards; Which is closer to a decade if she adds the time Maze spend in hell for ‘work’ during the day. A moment goes by in silence, both women looking down in between them. The blonde giving the other woman time to decided whether she wants to talk about it, or rather return to her more pleasant proposal from a minute ago.

 

“Charlotte called me ‘Mommy’ this morning.” the demon turned angel informs her a long moment later, apparently not opting for either of those options, and her face lights up more than Linda would expect. Some times she still manages to surprise her. If only with the fact this wasn’t so obviously important enough to open with. “The first time.” She adds.

 

“Maze, that’s great!” Linda replies. At first she wanted to stay mad at her, but instead the news forces a smile onto her face. She knows it isn’t particular healthy, but also doesn’t want to spend their free weekend discussion the fact that she’s going to die one day.

 

“Yes! I mean… I always knew she eventually would come around. After all I’m the one feeding her half of the time.” she adds as nonchalantly as possible, trying to hide her obvious excitement. The doctor can’t help but smile even wider at that. _Feeding her_ – The otherwise usually hostile and unapproachable woman goes to great lengths to cheer up the sometimes broody four year old, who somehow enjoys _harmless_ stories about Lucifer and actual hell more than any children’s book. Not to mention her almost throwing a pediatrician off the hospital roof when Charlotte got croup when they had her only a few months.

 

“Now we kind of have to celebrate, don’t we?” the blonde asks playfully, slightly nestling against Maze’s body. “But don’t think you are off the hook for the chores just because our daughter is the cutest!”

 

“She definitely takes after you.” Maze purrs quickly, and Linda hates how easy she is going to let the unmade bed go.

 


End file.
